I Love You (A Caulikale fan fiction)
by Joshie C
Summary: A Caulikale fic set after the Universal Survival Arc


_On the defensive, Kale was doing her best to keep Caulifla in the tournament. Hit and Cabba were busy fighting Vegeta and Gohan. Goku was facing off against Jiren in what was possibly the greatest battle of the entire tournament. Freeza and Frost were battling to find out who was the best of their race._

 _Kale and Caulifla tried to fight off anyone who would try to knock one of their teammates off. Piccolo was the biggest problem, he was able to attack from far away with not only energy attacks but with melee as well. Hit's focus was on Vegeta, not the strongest opponent but one not to take lightly._

 _Hit was having a pretty hard time with Vegeta, even though Vegeta was losing ground. Cabba was having trouble against Gohan, the Universe 6's Saiyan prince was just not strong enough to defeat Gohan. Goku's troubles against Jiren were noticeable, but manageable if he had a partner._

 _Kale and Caulifla did a combined beam attack to try and knock someone off. The attack failed, Kale and Caulifla were left open while their energy was drained. Kale felt a fist ram into her back as she flew off of the stage with Caulifla right beside her. Hit took his attention off of Vegeta for just a second too long and felt Vegeta tackle him._

 _Hit held Vegeta tight as he led the both of them to the end of the stage. Vegeta and Hit went down together. Freeza laughed at Frost before he transformed into his golden form. Frost was knocked off of the stage rather quickly. The entire fate of Universe 6 fell onto Cabba's shoulders._

 _Cabba slowly regained some ground momentarily. Anger fueling his attacks, many of those which hit do a lot of damage. Cabba's rage kept him in the game for a short amount of time, only allowing him to stay in for a few minutes longer before Gohan and Piccolo knocked him off of the edge._

 _With all of their fighters gone, Universe 6 was eradicated. Vados was the only survivor, but was useless. She was unable to move, unable to do anything without a god of destruction. Gohan, Piccolo, and Freeza switched their attention to Jiren. Freeza was unable to land a single blow, leaving himself open for an attack that would knock him out of the ring very easily. Piccolo and Gohan tried to keep their distance and using blast attacks._

 _Jiren easily dodged all of the attacks and even redirected one at Piccolo. Gohan raced up right to Goku and Jiren, nodding at his father as if to signal that they need to work together. Goku nodded back and moved to his left while Gohan took the right. Jiren was unable to keep up with both Goku and Gohan's attacks, leading to the defeat of Jiren._

 _Universe 7 won, and with their victory came the wish on the Super Dragon Balls. Goku used this wish to bring back all of the universes that Zen-Oh destroyed to be brought back. With that wish granted, the contestants from universe 6 returned home._

"C'mon Kale!" Caulifla smiled at Kale and motioned for her to follow.

Kale slowly followed Caulifla with no idea of where they were going. Caulifla walked with pride, a smile forming on her face. Kale on the other hand was looking down at her feet most of the time.

"I don't see why you continue to be happy around me, I failed all of you." Kale's eyes were watering.

"Just because you lost doesn't mean that you didn't make me proud!" Caulifla responded cheerily.

Kale gave Caulifla a puzzled look. Caulifla continued on her way without a second thought.

Caullifla reached a small open field, no one to bother them while they train. Kale looked up at Caulifla's face to find a small smirk forming.

"I want to fight you, protege." Caulifla smiled at Kale, hoping to find that her spirits were lifted some.

Kale was looking away from Caulifla's gaze. Kale's shame and guilt overcoming her and making her feel as if Caulifla is wanting to punish her.

"Ok sis…"

Kale and Caulifla's energy rose as they began to transform into Super Saiyans. Caulifla and Kale started out as ordinary Super Saiyans.

Caulifla rushed at Kale with one arm cocked back and her other arm at her side. Kale got into a pose familiar to that of Vegeta or Cabba. Caulifla threw a punch but her hand was caught by Kale. Caulifla quickly hopped up and kicked Kale in the side.

Kale recovered quickly and powered up to her Legendary Super Saiyan state. Caulifla smiled before she transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Caulifla shouted out.

Kale stomped towards Caulfla making the the ground shake beneath her feet. Caulifla smirks at her protege showing off her full power. Kale picked Caulifla up by her face and threw Caulifla to the ground at full force. Caulifla spit up a little bit of blood when she hit the ground.

Kale looked down at Caulifla and instantly released her grip. Caulifla sat up to find Kale on her knees with tears streaming down her face and onto the ground.

"What's wrong Kale?" Caulifla asks.

Kale looks at Caulifla with sorrow and regret.

"I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't want to let you down during that tournament…" Kale began to blame herself but was cut off by a sudden hug.

"You made me a proud master, and an even prouder friend."

Kale buried her face into Caulifla's shoulder and let all of her built up emotions loose. Caulifla rubbed Kale's back and whispered kind words into her friend's ear.

"Caulifla?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" Kale asked.

Caulifla started to think about what she was going to say, her choices for wording going through her mind.

"Well, I have just always liked you. I find you very entertaining and I… I… love you!" Caulifla blushed and played with Kale's hair a little.

Kale blushed as her heart began to beat faster and faster. Kale raised her head and met Caulifla eye to eye. Kale and Caulifla started to lean in closer to each other, their lips almost meeting. Kale reached up to Caulifla's face and gingerly caresses her face.

Caulifla gently kissed Kale on the lips with affection. Kale returned Caulifla's kiss with a kiss of her own. Kale and Caulifla continued to kiss, time not having any effect on them. Many minutes passed before they finally broke apart to regain their breaths. Caulifla lept on top of Kale and began to kiss her, Kale kissed back and with much passion.


End file.
